La cena
by zurla
Summary: Questo episodio tratta della prima cena "romantica" tra Han e Leia  anche se di romantico avrà ben poco  ed è ambientata qualche tempo dopo la battaglia di Yavin.


**Disclaimer**: Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà di Gorge Lucas; questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro.

In un modo o nell'altro, Leia era obbligata a mantenere la parola data: aveva promesso una cena a chiunque fosse stato in grado di sottrarre all'Impero almeno un TIE bomber – ovvero un caccia stellare di ultima generazione – ed ora, con suo grande disappunto, si trovava in debito con Han Solo.

E pensare che all'inizio le era parsa una bella idea!

Incentivare i soldati della ribellione per riuscire ad impossessarsi di qualche segreto della tecnologia imperiale poteva rivelarsi una mossa vincente, peccato che non era stata altrettanto brava nel prevedere le possibili conseguenze…

Dopo aver visto il viso del corelliano illuminarsi di fronte alla sua proposta aveva avuto uno strano presentimento: sapeva benissimo che lui era all'altezza del compito, ma non si aspettava il suo coinvolgimento in assenza di un premio pecuniario, e la cosa la lasciava in parte compiaciuta e in parte sconvolta.

_«Senta un po', Vossignoria, io non sto qui per la sua rivoluzione, io sto qui per i soldi. E mi aspetto di essere ben pagato.»_

Il ricordo di questa frase era ancora ben nitido nella sua memoria e lei lo aveva genuinamente odiato per questo!

Però, nonostante tutto, Han si era rivelato una persona migliore di quello che sembrava in apparenza: era buffo sorprenderlo mentre compiva delle buone azioni, di cui poi si pentiva prontamente, e si chiedeva quali delusioni fossero a monte di tale comportamento.

Lo teneva d'occhio, questo non poteva negarlo, ma era sicura che lui stesse facendo altrettanto, anche se non le era ancora del tutto chiaro il suo scopo finale. Era uno studio reciproco, nel quale doveva far uso di tutte le sue risorse da diplomatica esperta. Ogni volta che giungeva ad una conclusione veniva smentita da un'azione successiva e, inoltre, doveva stare attenta a non scoprire troppo la guardia perché il capitano Solo poteva essere molto pericoloso!

La consolava pensare che anche per lui il compito fosse altrettanto arduo. Si divertiva nel confonderlo e nello smorzare la sua arroganza e presunzione ma doveva ammettere che, a volte, a causa degli attacchi d'ira che spesso le provocava, arrivava ad essere talmente vicina a se stessa da perdere completamente ogni controllo.

xxx

«Non ti preoccupare, so quello che faccio. Vedrai che ad Han passerà la voglia di fare lo sbruffone», aveva promesso a Luke prima di svelargli il suo piano.

«Beh, quando è così mi ritengo fortunato a non aver partecipato alla missione» le aveva risposto il ragazzo sorridendo, dopo essere venuto a conoscenza del programma per la cena.

Leia non aveva mandato giù la spavalderia con la quale il contrabbandiere si era rivolto a lei, subito dopo essersi messo in salvo con il bottino di guerra: «Prepara coltello e forchetta Vostra Grazia. Ho già l'acquolina in bocca» le aveva detto.

E per farlo aveva scelto il canale di telecomunicazione aperto all'intera base ribelle. Inutile dire che tutti si erano voltati all'unisono verso di lei per godersi la sua espressione scandalizzata.

Rossa per la vergogna e per la rabbia si era sbrigata a rispondere: «Prima pensa ad arrivare a terra con quel catorcio, dubito che riusciremo a ricavarne qualcosa di utile dato che non c'è rimasto niente di intero!»

Detto questo aveva spento con un pugno il maxischermo, che ritraeva ancora il sorriso beffardo di Han, e si era affrettata ad uscire dalla sala comando per raggiungerlo sulla pista di atterraggio.

_Come fa ad essere così idiota anche dopo aver appena rischiato di perdere la vita? _Si era chiesta subito dopo, ancora in subbuglio per la rapida successione di emozioni che l'avevano attraversata in quell'ultima mezzora.

Dopo essersi accorti del furto gli imperiali avevano cercato di abbattere il capitano Solo con ogni mezzo e per un momento, quando quel pazzo scatenato aveva finto di schiantarsi al suolo per depistare gli inseguitori, aveva temuto veramente di averlo perso.

Era stata presa da un'inaspettata disperazione ed il senso di colpa per essere stata la causa di un'azione così stupida le stringeva il petto come una morsa d'acciaio. Inoltre, il dover assistere impotente a quello spettacolo a bordo del suo incrociatore, senza poter far niente per aiutarlo, accentuava ancora di più l'enorme senso di vuoto che improvvisamente la stava soffocando.

«Han! Han dove sei?» Non sapeva dire per quante volte aveva ripetuto il suo nome, fissando lo schermo a puntini e ascoltando le distorsioni agghiaccianti provenienti dalla radio.

_Ecco, un'altra vittima per l'Alleanza, un'altra vittima per causa mia! Non può essere vero…_

«Han dove sei?»

Aveva la testa completamente abbassata sopra il proiettore delle coordinate e stava seriamente pensando di sbatterci la fronte sopra quando di colpo la radio rispose: «Sono sotto di te, tesoro!»

Incredula aveva rialzato il capo per trovarsi di fronte il ghigno compiaciuto del corelliano sullo schermo e, subito dopo, la sua navicella era sbucata fuori, non si sa come, dal fondo dell'incrociatore ribelle.

_Maledetto bastardo!_

Era stata seriamente tentata di revocare il premio promesso ma, più tardi, vedendolo uscire zoppicante dal veicolo appena rubato e mossa da un innato senso di giustizia, aveva finito per adeguarsi alle condizioni iniziali: «Va bene, rispetterò il patto. Ma sarò io a decidere dove, come e quando.»

«Sono a tua completa disposizione, Altezza», le aveva risposto facendole l'occhiolino mentre lei si allontanava scuotendo la testa.

xxx

Non era scritto da nessuna parte che la cena dovesse essere una cosa strettamente riservata a loro due, quindi perché non partecipare con il capitano Solo ad un incontro diplomatico tra i principali membri dell'Alleanza?

Leia già immaginava l'espressione di disappunto di Han nel trovarsi davanti ad una cinquantina di persone sconosciute e la sua noia per essere costretto ad ascoltare tutti quei discorsi di politica, che non gli interessavano affatto. Probabilmente con una qualche scusa se ne sarebbe andato prima della fine della cena e lei sarebbe stata svincolata da ogni promessa di ricompensa.

Inoltre voleva farlo sentire un po' in colpa per non essere ancora entrato a far parte dell'esercito dei volontari ribelli e, per questo, aveva già un piano supplementare, ma doveva essere molto attenta a non destare i suoi sospetti.

Dopo aver passeggiato per un po' attorno al Millenium Falcon con fare pensieroso, Leia si finse sorpresa nel trovarsi davanti al suo capitano, pronto ad accoglierla con la solita frase di benvenuto:

«E allora principessa, hai deciso la data? Io ho sempre più fame!»

«Beh vedi… stavo appunto pensando a questo…» Lei aveva previsto quell'approccio, d'altronde lui non faceva altro che ripeterle la stessa cosa da un mese a quella parte. Ora non doveva far altro che incanalare la discussione esattamente dove voleva e sapeva di aver attirato la sua attenzione manifestandosi un po' titubante.

«Vuoi dire che stavi pensando seriamente alla nostra cena?» La faccia perplessa del contrabbandiere era talmente buffa che per poco Leia non si tradì scoppiando a ridere.

«Sì… ecco vedi… la mia offerta era rivolta a tutti i soldati ribelli, ma tu…» iniziò lei, cercando di mantenersi il più seria possibile.

«Ehi un momento! Non starai cercando di cambiare le carte in tavola, vero? Guarda che ho rischiato la mia pellaccia per portarti quello stupido trabiccolo imperiale. E ora non permetterò che un insignificante cavillo burocratico mi privi della mia ricompensa!» Dicendo questo le roteò l'indice di fronte al naso, con fare minaccioso.

«Ma tu non sei un soldato ribelle.» Ancora una volta la principessa fu costretta a far ricorso a tutta la sua faccia tosta.

«E cosa cambia? Sono degno come tutti gli altri di portare l'uniforme della Ribellione, se solo volessi! E, anche se non sono uno di voi a tutti gli effetti, mi sento comunque degno di starti vicino. Che cosa ti turba così tanto? So che l'idea di uscire con me ti mette in agitazione, è normale, succede a tutte le donne che frequento», ora il suo sguardo si era fatto malizioso. «Ma non devi preoccuparti, vedrai che non ti deluderò.»

Leia sgranò gli occhi sconcertata dalla sua sicurezza. Come spesso le accadeva parlando con lui, un attacco improvviso di _spontaneità_ rischiò di deviarla dal suo intento principale ma, facendo appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo, continuò la farsa: «Sì, ma sai come sono importanti le apparenze… soprattutto per un membro del Senato come me. Essere accompagnata da un alto ufficiale sarebbe diverso, mentre farsi vedere in giro con un civile, tra l'altro di dubbia provenienza…»

«Io? Di dubbia provenienza?» Inizialmente irritato, lui non le lasciò il tempo di terminare la frase, ma presto la sua aggressività lasciò spazio alla ragione. «Uhm, su questo ammetto che hai ragione. Però possiamo trovare un compromesso: se è solo l'apparenza che ti preoccupa, potrei accettare d'indossare per un giorno la divisa dell'Alleanza, che ne dici?»

«Sarebbe fantastico! Ti farò avere un'uniforme su misura il più presto possibile.» Finalmente raggiunto lo scopo, Leia gli sorrise soddisfatta e si allontanò repentinamente, lasciandosi alle spalle l'incredulo capitano Solo.

«Fra tre giorni alle sette passa a prendermi, mi raccomando la puntualità», aggiunse raggiante, prima di raggiungere l'uscita dell'hangar.

xxx

Han aveva passato quegli ultimi tre giorni camminando a dieci metri da terra. Non riusciva a credere che, alla fine, sarebbe uscito veramente con una delle donne più belle ed importanti della Galassia, ed era agitato come un ragazzino perché non sapeva che cosa aspettarsi da quella serata.

Lei si era comportata in modo insolitamente ragionevole e accondiscendente in quel breve periodo, ma il suo istinto lo portava a dubitare di quell'improvviso cambio di atteggiamento. Era sicuro che la principessa gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa ma, abituato a vivere alla giornata, decise di non farsi troppe illusioni e di sorprenderla a sua volta con un'inedita gentilezza.

Si presentò puntuale all'appuntamento e consegnò il fiore di milla che aveva portato come dono ad una damigella, prima di essere invitato ad accomodarsi nella sala d'attesa attigua alle stanze private della principessa. L'uniforme gli calzava a pennello e si sentiva soddisfatto del suo aspetto, non ricordava di averci mai messo così tanto tempo per prepararsi ad un incontro galante, ma era fiero di constatare nello specchio di fronte a lui che il risultato era al di sopra delle aspettative.

«Principessa, è arrivato il capitano Solo. Le manda questo, dove preferisce che lo metta?» Leia osservò il fiore di milla che la damigella le stava porgendo e fu sorpresa nel constatare che il contrabbandiere aveva indovinato i suoi gusti.

«Mettilo pure nel vaso sul mio comodino, ora posso cominciare a prepararmi. Ah dimenticavo, Dunya? Hai alzato la temperatura nella sala d'ingresso? Prima si gelava e non vorrei che il mio cavaliere si ammalasse…»

La donna annuì con fare complice e alzò il comando del riscaldamento al massimo, poi aiutò la sua padrona nei preparativi.

Dopo due ore di attesa il capitano Solo non era più tanto soddisfatto del suo aspetto: quel caldo infernale gli aveva fatto comparire due vistosi aloni sotto le ascelle, i capelli non stavano più in ordine e sebbene continuasse ad asciugarsi con il fazzoletto il viso continuava a grondare di sudore.

_Lo sapevo che qualcosa doveva andare storto! Questo caldo mi sta uccidendo e chissà lei come si sta divertendo a farmi aspettare! Ah, ma io non mollo, a costo di morire di fame qui dentro!_

Aveva già pensato a come rinfacciare alla principessa quelle due ore di sofferenza, ma quando lei, finalmente, uscì dalla sua stanza dimenticò istantaneamente tutti i cattivi pensieri e, totalmente incantato da ciò che aveva davanti, fu solamente in grado di farfugliare qualcosa del tipo: «Ah bene. Sei pronta… Bello il vestito. Nell'attesa ho patito le pene dell'inferno però… beh, con te al mio fianco, sicuramente nessuno noterà il mio aspetto sconvolto.»

Avrebbe voluto toccarla per assicurarsi che quella visione non fosse frutto della sua immaginazione, ma aveva paura di farlo perché, per la prima volta da quando si erano conosciuti, si sentiva inadeguato a lei. Ma che fine aveva fatto il suo famoso orgoglio?

Rise a questo pensiero e per un attimo distolse l'attenzione da lei, non si era reso conto di aver trattenuto il respiro fino a quel momento. Poi annuendo leggermente, più per farsi coraggio che altro, tornò a fissarla dritto negli occhi e, quasi sussurrando, le disse: «Sei veramente bellissima.»

Stupita nel vederlo così impacciato e nell'udire per la prima volta un complimento uscire dalla sua bocca, Leia quasi non si rese conto di rispondere: «Grazie, anche tu stai bene.»

o patito lei fatto patirentro!" l'e, ma so ( rabbrividito al pensiero

Subito dopo, però, si affrettò ad abbassare lo sguardo imbarazzata: lui non l'aveva mai guardata così intensamente e forse non si rendeva conto di quando fosse seducente la sua voce quando usava le tonalità più profonde. Per un attimo si chiese come sarebbe andata a finire se la cena fosse stata veramente solo tra loro due…

xxx

Durante il viaggio per raggiungere il luogo prestabilito Han cercò di ostentare una sicurezza che non aveva, parlava con entusiasmo dei piatti più buoni che aveva avuto modo di assaggiare durante i suoi innumerevoli viaggi e, ogni tanto, sparava il nome di questo o di quell'altro ristorante per cercare di indovinare la loro destinazione.

«Dai su, dammi qualche indizio! Su questo pianeta ci sono tantissimi locali interessanti, qual è il piatto tipico?» Ormai erano atterrati su Handooine quindi le porse il braccio fiducioso e si lasciò guidare.

«Niente aiuti, comunque siamo quasi arrivati. Secondo me non ci sei mai stato in questo posto.» Mancavano pochi passi al Jelwick Central Palace e lui non aveva ancora idea di quello che lo stava attendendo.

«In effetti non conosco nessun locale qui vicino, questa è una zona per vip» ammise, vagamente allarmato.

«Beh, in un certo senso anch'io sono una vip, no?» Leia scherzò, ed era quasi dispiaciuta di dover porre fine alla commedia, in fondo era piacevole avere un colloquio civile con lui.

«Ecco, siamo arrivati.»

«Il Jelwick Central Palace. Uhm, ne ho sentito parlare, ma pensavo che qui facessero solo incontri e manifestazioni di rappresentanza…»

Solo in quel momento il presentimento che lo aveva accompagnato in quei tre giorni si concretizzò davanti ai suoi occhi: ecco che cosa stava tramando la principessa! Ora tutto quadrava maledettamente e il suo bel sogno di passare una serata tranquilla solo in compagnia di Leia si smaterializzò in un istante.

«Appunto, questa è una cena di rappresentanza. Sei ancora convinto di volere la tua ricompensa, capitano?» Lei gli sorrise, mentre lui assimilava queste ultime parole come se fossero state un verdetto finale di esecuzione.

«Certo, quando vuoi che mi ricapiti un'occasione simile!» Rispose gelidamente.

Ancora non si rendeva conto di come facesse una creatura tanto bella e delicata ad essere così fredda e spietata, inoltre si chiedeva perché se la prendesse così tanto con lui: in fondo che cosa aveva fatto di male stavolta?

xxx

La cena al Jelwick Central Palace però non andò esattamente come previsto e rimase impressa nella memoria di Leia per molto tempo...

Dopo essersi accomodata al tavolo al fianco di Han era convinta di aver inferto un colpo mortale al suo insopportabile ego. Lui era bianco in viso, mentre i suoi occhi lanciavano lampi minacciosi in ogni direzione, specialmente verso di lei quando, con falsa premura, continuava a chiedergli: «Allora come va? Tutto bene?»

Erano gli stessi occhi che prima la guardavano in modo tanto intenso da metterla in subbuglio? Era sbalorditivo come cambiassero colore a seconda dell'umore del loro padrone. Ora, ad esempio, erano grigio scuro e non promettevano niente di buono, ma il sapore inebriante della vittoria l'aveva portata a sottovalutare quelle avvisaglie di reazione, e questo si rivelò un errore madornale.

Inizialmente snobbato dagli altri partecipanti alla cena, il corelliano attirò ben presto l'attenzione su di sé quando si venne a sapere che, per merito suo, gli ingegneri ribelli ora avevano a disposizione un TIE bomber da studiare e l'ammirazione crebbe quando alcuni si ricordarono del suo contributo fondamentale durante la battaglia di Yavin.

Questo non sorprese più di tanto Leia, ma il resto delle rivelazioni che lui decise di elargire, proprio in quel contesto, la lasciarono sconvolta…

Lo aveva sempre reputato un ottimo pilota, ma non si aspettava certo che la sua bravura derivasse dall'addestramento nell'Accademia Imperiale! Dunque il giovane Han Solo era diventato un luogotenente dell'impero ma, in seguito, era stato espulso per aver salvato un gruppo di Wookiee prigionieri da una morte certa.

Da allora si era dato al contrabbando, ovvero il lavoro che aveva tentato di abbandonare costruendosi una carriera militare, ma al quale era stato costretto a tornare per guadagnarsi da vivere e, soprattutto, per salvarsi la pelle.

Davanti a tutti dichiarò apertamente di non avere particolare interesse nel proseguo della guerra tra le forze più potenti della Galassia, ammise di vestire l'uniforme dell'Alleanza solo su esplicita richiesta della principessa e non certo per manifestare la sua adesione alla causa. Dopo la battaglia di Yavin, tuttavia, aveva stretto diverse amicizie all'interno della base ribelle e si dichiarava pronto a collaborare con loro, pur rimanendo libero da qualsiasi vincolo.

Questa volta fu Leia a perdere la parola, il suo intento di umiliare il contrabbandiere si era ritorto inesorabilmente contro di lei, ed ora non poteva far altro che tacere mentre lui monopolizzava la scena. Non contento del successo ottenuto, Han protrasse il suo momento di gloria spiegando con incredibile perizia tecnica le principali caratteristiche di tutte le astronavi imperiali, poi dispensò consigli sulle rotte più sicure da seguire in caso di attacco nemico e, infine, si permise anche di esprimere pareri sulle portate servite durante la cena e sul fatto che in altri pianeti venissero preparate con alcuni ingredienti diversi.

_Han Solo, chi sei veramente?_ Si trovò a chiedersi allibita.

I modi di lui erano rimasti gentili come all'inizio della serata, ma Leia non sapeva cosa aspettarsi per il viaggio di ritorno. Era inutile sperare nel buon animo del corelliano, i suoi occhi erano ancora cupi e sentiva che presto la tempesta si sarebbe abbattuta su di lei.

xxx

«Allora come va Vostra Grazia? Tutto bene?» Non appena saliti sulla navicella per tornare su Yavin 4 i modi del capitano Solo, infatti, cambiarono bruscamente.

«Sì, tutto bene, sono solo un po' stanca perché è molto tardi», rispose timidamente.

«Certo, hai ragione, eccome se è tardi!» Il suo tono sarcastico lasciava intendere che non si stesse affatto riferendo all'orario.

«Mi ha stupito scoprire così il tuo passato, non ne avevi mai parlato prima…» Leia cercò di cambiare discorso, ma il modo in cui la fissava le rendeva difficile anche solo incrociare il suo sguardo, dato che sapeva bene di essere in torto.

«Già, se fossimo stati soli sarebbe stato meno imbarazzante venirne a conoscenza, vero?» Ora era il suo turno di godere nel vederla sconfitta.

Silenzio.

Han accompagnò la principessa fino ai suoi appartamenti senza dire una parola, entrambi stavano combattendo con un groviglio di emozioni contrastanti, ma una volta arrivati alla soglia, prima di separarsi, lei confessò: «Scusami per com'è andata stasera, mi rendo conto di aver esagerato, ma…»

«Scuse non accettate», troncò lui, «mi dispiace ma quest'aria pentita non ti farà guadagnare il mio perdono. E nemmeno il bacio della buonanotte!» Lui era molto contrariato e ciò lasciava intendere che in fondo aveva tenuto parecchio a quella cena.

«Ma quale bacio? Cosa pretendi che faccia oltre a scusarmi?» Inevitabilmente lei stava già perdendo tutto il suo contegno e il caldo tropicale della sala d'ingresso – Dunya probabilmente non aveva spento il riscaldamento – non aiutava certo a mantenere gli animi tranquilli.

«Perché ce l'hai così tanto con me? Si può sapere perché ti dai tanto da fare per umiliarmi?» Lui si era avvicinato in modo minaccioso.

«Non volevo umiliarti… » mentì, cercando le parole più corrette per esprimersi. Sentendo il pugno di Han abbattersi sulla porta che aveva alle spalle, a pochi centimetri dalla sua testa, però ritrovò immediatamente l'ispirazione: «Sì, volevo umiliarti perché non sopporto la tua arroganza e la tua presunzione, ti detesto quando pensi di essere sempre superiore e ti odio quando mi manchi deliberatamente di rispetto di fronte a tutti!»

«E c'era bisogno di organizzare tutta questa messa in scena per dirmelo?»

«Non ti ho costretto io ad andare a rubare il TIE bomber!» Ora lei non aveva più paura di guardarlo negli occhi e si sentiva come rinvigorita da quella pericolosa vicinanza.

«No, non è per quello. Intendevo il fatto di costringermi a vestire in questo modo per farmi fare la figura del pagliaccio…» Han picchiò un pugno anche sull'altro lato della porta, togliendo alla principessa ogni via di fuga.

«Lo sai che mi farebbe piacere se tu ti unissi all'Alleanza.»

Lo sapeva. Questa volta la principessa era sincera, ma lui non voleva legarsi a nessuno, o meglio, non voleva legarsi troppo a lei…

Rendendosi conto solo in quel momento della loro prossimità, si scostò bruscamente per sottrarsi a quella misteriosa forza magnetica che gli annebbiava la mente e gli infiammava i sensi.

«E pensi che vestire un'uniforme possa bastare per farmi sentire come uno di voi?» le rinfacciò scuotendo la testa per riprendere pieno controllo di sé. «Io non sarò mai come voi. Ecco, prendi, questa te la puoi anche tenere!»

Dicendo questo Han cominciò a togliersi la giacca e a sbottonare la camicia.

«Che diavolo stai facendo?» Lei lo guardò attonita.

«Ho caldo, il termostato di questa sala si deve essere rotto!»

«Ti ha dato di volta il cervello? Han, rivestiti, ti prego…» Una volta rimossa la camicia aveva cominciato a slacciare i pantaloni.

«Non ci penso nemmeno, ora me ne andrò via così.» Finita l'opera le riconsegnò l'uniforme ben piegata e aggiunse: «Metti pure la lavanderia sul mio conto.»

«Ma non puoi uscire così! Han…» In vita sua non ricordava di aver mai conosciuto una persona così fuori di testa. «Han fermati! Se esci in questo stato giuro che ti ammazzerò, prima che Jabba the Hutt abbia questo piacere!»

«Ah già, dimenticavo: le apparenze.» Guardandosi allo specchio gli sfuggì un ghigno compiaciuto. «Vedrai che domani tutti i giornali della Galassia avranno qualcosa di cui scrivere…»

«Han non andare fuori! Non farlo!» Ormai la situazione le era decisamente sfuggita di mano.

«Scusa tesoro, ma ora ho degli impegni con la stampa. Però dato che insisti ti prometto che la prossima volta mi dedicherò esclusivamente a te. Buona notte, cara.»

Dicendo questo si chiuse la porta alle spalle lasciando Leia, completamente esterrefatta, a fissare incredula il vuoto di fronte a lei.

xxx

La principessa passò una notte tormentata ed insonne ma, fortunatamente, il mattino seguente fu sollevata nell'apprendere che nessun giornalista aveva immortalato la _"fuga in boxer del Capitano Solo" – _così si era immaginata il titolo di apertura delle principali riviste scandalistiche. Probabilmente, mosso da un barlume di buonsenso o, più facilmente, spinto dal suo amor proprio, Han aveva deciso di coprirsi prima di uscire dallo stabile oppure si era fatto venire a prendere da qualcuno di fiducia, ad esempio Chewbacca.

Ora che si era tranquillizzata poteva permettersi di riderci sopra: quella scena era stata imbarazzante, ma divertente al tempo stesso e, inoltre, doveva riconoscere che in molte avrebbero voluto essere al suo posto…

Forse questa era la prima volta che si ritrovava a fantasticare su Han. Se lui avesse continuato a guardarla in quel modo, come quando era uscita dalla camera e le aveva fatto i complimenti, sarebbe riuscita a resistergli? E, soprattutto, come avrebbe reagito se lui invece di prendere la via dell'uscita, si fosse diretto verso la sua stanza?

Con la mente formulò diverse versioni alternative di ciò che non si era realizzato quella sera e tutte erano molto intriganti, anche se non era ancora pronta ad ammettere quanto.


End file.
